Wheaton's Observation
by bigbangsheldon
Summary: Howard has the after-space party that he thinks he deserved. Wheaton is invited and spends his time with the Shamy, and observing their relationship, and how they act around each other. If he had the chance, would Wil try and mess it up? One shot.


After, what he assumed was a terrible come-back for somebody who had just been to _outer-space_ (Did everyone not realize what a big deal he was?). His great comeback welcoming party would've been better suited for somebody who had come back from the grocery store, or even the toilet. Howard decided he was going to throw himself the party he should've had. Heck yeah, he was going to go all out. (He decided he would opt out of plummeting back to earth again). He decided to call the number one party-planner he knew or maybe, the only one he knew and he wasn't even an official. Koothrappali, or better yet, Koothra-party.

After planning this big-ass party, with Raj's help. Howard got a few VIP's in his party guest list one including a friend who went by the name Wil Wheaton. Howard decided he wouldn't invite the other astronauts even though Raj insisted they have to attend, but he didn't know what happens behind closed capsules.

Howard would wear his astronaut outfit for his big entrance, and he and Bernadette would be the couple of the evening (or maybe it would be his Mom and dentist) and he would come into the tune of rocket man and he would feel great.

It was the night of the party and Howard had his crew gathered up, he had insisted that they wear suits as it was a big event and NO PLAID was a strictly enforced rule for his space cadets (much to Sheldon's disapproval ). All of the guys were wearing black suits and silver ties. (" This is ridiculous" – Sheldon Cooper.). The guy's ladies (and Stuart) wore silver to match. Howard insisted it was to let people know that they're friends with a _"Space Hero"_ and not just because it made him look good.

"This is a bit much, isn't it Howard?" Leonard asked, "How much did all this cost?"

"No, it's fine. It's not too much, it's the party I deserved." Howard explained.

"For building a space toilet?" Leonard joked.

"It was a telescope." Howard came back.

"Alright boys," Raj butted in. "No fighting before my flawlessly planned party. Sheldon are you okay?" He hadn't talked in a while, and hadn't even put in his part about mocking Howard's career.

"The girls are late." Sheldon explained.

"Girls are always late, especially on occasions like this one!" Howard answered.

"We cannot be late! Howard it is your party, you should be early if anything." Sheldon complained.

"Exactly, Sheldon." Howard sighed. "The party doesn't start until I moonwalk in."

"You didn't walk on the moon; you just went to the international space station." Sheldon protested.

"I was closer to the moon than you ever were." Howard bragged.

Sheldon began to respond when there was a knock upon the door. _Thank fuck, _Raj thought.

"Well, it's about time…" Sheldon murmured.

Leonard went to get the door, and behind it was Penny, Amy and Bernadette all dressed in silvery dresses. Amy loved the idea of matching dresses and outfits as it let her show off her friends, yeah she was in the space clan, and you? Take that. Their dresses were sort of styled like the bridesmaid dresses, but minus the Penny Blossom's, and they wore black leather jackets to match. They all looked bad-ass. They were all wearing black high heels (much to Leonard's protest for no high shoes) and Amy wore her tiara, because she obviously could not go another big occasion without it.

Howard smiled, "You all look great, ladies."

"Thanks, Howie." Bernadette said grabbing her husband's arm.

"Let's go, Mrs. Wolowitz, and my crew." Howard said, pointing to the rest of the gang.

Sheldon rolled his eyes, but complied anyway. They were all on the way leaving 4A, 2311 Los Robles going into the limo, so glam. Sheldon decided to take Amy away for a second before they went to limo.

"Do you not agree that this is just a little bit ridiculous?" Sheldon asked her.

"Well, perhaps Howard has gone over the top, but I am not complaining. It seems like it will be fun, and I get to wear this dress!" She smiled.

"And your tiara…" He pointed out.

"Indeed, it is all good." She responded, "Come on, Sheldon we have to go… everybody is probably wondering where we've gone."

"Of course," He said following her. "Amy?"

"Yes, Sheldon?" She asked.

"I like it when you wear the tiara." He admitted.

"I do too, " She smiled, "Let's go." They walked down the stairs hand in hand.

* * *

They all were at the party hall now and Howard was making his entrance to "_Rocket Man" _and he made a long speech about being in Space and how it has changed his life. It would've been okay, it would've been reasonable if it didn't last so long. Amy, Penny and Leonard got so bored during Howard's speech (and Bernadette looked bored up there), they resulted into playing drinking games of it.

"Take a shot every time he says something about it changing his life." Penny said. "Amy, you do that one."

"Wow, I got the killer." She frowned.

"Leonard, hmmm." Penny smiled, "Take a shot every time he says it was "such an honour" or whenever it sounds like he is saying something like that."

"Okay, fine." He sighed, "Anything to get me through this. Right, Penny take a shot every time Howard talks about life in space, for instance he says it was a "cold battle" or another example would be, when he talks about space food."

"Okay, got it." Penny smiled, "Are you sure you don't want to join in Sheldon?"

"I've never been so sure about something in my life." He assured.

"Whatever, let's go girls." Penny held up the bottle and started to pour into Leonard's, Amy's and her own shot glass. Luckily, Howard (or more likely, Raj) must've known it would be boring to listen to Howard for so long, so there was free bar.

"Hey guys," It was Wil Wheaton.

"Hey, Wheaton want to join us?" Leonard asked.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Taking shots." Leonard nodded, smugly.

"Pretty badass…" Wheaton rolled his eyes, "I'll have to pass."

"We're playing a game out of Howard's speech, Leonard you make it sound so lame." Penny sighed.

"Sounds pretty good to me." Leonard frowned.

"I'm driving, that's all." Wil explained.

"Okay, whatever let's go!" Penny said, and they actually started listening to Howard again.

"I'm not joining in with their foolish antics either Wil." Sheldon explained, and Wil sat next to him.

"Not drinking again after last time, big boy?" Wil laughed.

"That was at a bachelor party, it is a social convention to drink at those especially scotch. However, now we are at a party, and it isn't an important social convention to drink at a party." Sheldon explained.

"Actually I think it is." Wil insisted.

"Nope, I have attended a few parties and I haven't drunk alcohol." Sheldon explained, "You're not drinking."

"Yeah, but I have to drive." Wil sighed.

"Well, if you would've known you were coming to a party where you _have _to drink because it is a non-optional social convention you would've taken a cab." Sheldon argued.

"You win this round." He wanted to change the topic. "So, who have we got here? Leonard, Penny, and who is the brunette chick?"

"Amy." Sheldon said.

"Does she work with you or Howard even?" Wil asked.

"No, she's a noted neurobiologist at UCLA." Sheldon explained.

"How does she know Howard?"

"She's my girlfriend."

Wil looked puzzled. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend, why didn't you ever say?"

"I wasn't aware I had to share such information with you."

"Of course, we're friends now."

"Well, I apologize, I'm not aware of how that information would've been of interest to you."

"I'm happy for you, anyway."

Sheldon looked down, "Wil would you like some time to "get to know" Amy?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Great, I needed you for something anyway. Come to my apartment this Thursday and bring whatever acting skills you might have, for my podcast." Sheldon wrote down his address and gave it to Wil.

"Uh….sure, I think I'm available then." And, BAM! Sheldon did it, scored a minor celebrity for his podcast.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Penny shouting, "AW SHIT, I told you all I spill." It appeared she had spilt a whole shot down her dress.

Amy and Leonard were too busy laughing to make a comment.

"Here is a napkin, Penny." Sheldon offered.

"Thanks, sweetie." She replied and started to clean herself up.

"Howard's speech must be finished now." Wil said.

"No, Bernadette looks like she's about to kill herself." Penny pointed out. "Same here, sweetie."

"Who's winning?" Sheldon asked.

"Winning what?" Penny asked.

"The game. You said you were playing a game, who is winning?" He replied.

"Well honey, there really aren't any winners but if I had to choose it'd be Amy."

"Why? How is it scored?"

"Well, she's taken the most shots. You go girl." She winked at Amy who was barely concentrating on their conversation.

"Oh dear Lord," Sheldon sighed.

Suddenly, the sound of clapping filled the room and that was a sign that Howard's speech had finally finished.

Leonard stood up, "WOOOOOOOOOO! YOU GO LIL' BUDDY!"

"Sit down Leonard," Penny laughed and he complied.

Raj was on his way over with tissues, "Dudes, wasn't that a beautiful and inspiring speech?"

"Fuck off, Raj it was the worst …. It was so long I didn't time it." Penny frowned.

"It was beautiful!" Raj insisted, "NOW LET'S KOOTHRAPARTY!"

"Sure, get us some drinks Raj." Penny said.

"Oh ladies, you don't know what you're in for. I will bring you the best." He smiled.

"Great sweetie." Penny smiled, "Amy are you okay?"

"I… I'm fine, I think." She let out, wobbly. "I just feel a bit woah."

"Okay, if you feel like you're gonna hurl tell us."

"No, I'm not going to vomit."

"Good." Penny said, reminding herself to keep an eye on Amy.

* * *

A few cocktails, and mocktails (for the sobers, Sheldon and Wil) later the party was going quite well for the group, they didn't really notice the rest of the guests there to care about if they were having a good time, that was Howard's job and well, he wasn't really good at doing his job.

Amy had now made her way over to sit by Sheldon and Wil.

"Heeeeeeeeey, Sheldon." She smiled, "Why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

"Amy, this is Wil Wheaton." He told her. "He was on Star-Trek."

"Oooh, so he was on TV? Even though, it is just cheap science fiction." She laughed.

"Now, now Amy. I'll let that slide because you are intoxicated." Sheldon scolded. "Yes, Wil was on TV."

"Nice to meet you, Amy." Wil extended a hand to her.

Amy shook his hand back, "I'm Amy Farrah Fowler and I'm Sheldon's girlfriend."

"What have you been drinking? That last drink Raj brought over looked fancy as hell." Wil asked.

"I have no idea, it was delicious nevertheless. Maybe I've trusted Raj too much here." Amy mused.

"Oh dear, you could've been drinking anything!" Sheldon said.

"Don't worry cuddles, I doubt Raj would've poisoned us, I don't feel poisoned." Amy smiled. "I'm okay."

"If you are throwing up later, don't get mad when I say I told you so." Sheldon raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm not making any promises." She stuck her tongue out him.

Meanwhile, whilst the Shamy were still discussing….whatever. Wil Wheaton was observing them, because from what he'd heard about Sheldon he found it hard to believe he had a girlfriend, and was eager to find out how they worked. Why? Maybe because he cared or maybe because he was nosy as fuck. It was 100% the latter.

Wheaton watched them talk, and they seemed very comfortable with each other. Wil had only seen Sheldon with his friends, and he just seemed a lot more relaxed with this girl – with Amy. He knew what it was like, everyone was supposed to feel comfortable with their other halves but on Sheldon it seemed different, was it because he wasn't comfortable with everyone else? He was laughing and smiling a lot with her, compared to his usual moody attitude towards people.

The way he looked at her, was like something he hadn't seen very often. It was a gaze that only had one meaning, that you _reallllllly_ liked the person you were giving the look too, Wil would even go so far to say loved them. It was look of adoration, that person meant everything. He just couldn't believe he was witnessing Sheldon give someone that look, and boy he was giving it alright.

"If you are feeling that in the nether regions Amy, you should probably go to a medical doctor." Sheldon frowned.

What the hell? Did Wil step out of his thoughts at the wrong time?

"What?!" Wil asked, eyes wide open.

Amy giggled noticing Wils shock to Sheldon's comment. "I..I was explaining to Dr. C over here how my loins feel when I'm around him," She explained giving Sheldon a seductive look.

"And I was telling Amy that doesn't sound healthy." Sheldon explained, blankly.

"Okay, I got it... I don't think I need to know any more information about Amy's genitals, ever." Wil explained.

"Well…. I don't wanna know about yours either." Amy snapped.

"Great."

Sheldon sat there, not contributing to the genital conversation and hoping it would blow over…

* * *

Sheldon, Amy and Wil had been talking for around an hour now, it varied from different things and the topic never seemed to be something people talk about at parties. Wil was enjoying himself, so he didn't mind. Also, he didn't mind watching Sheldon and Amy, that sounded a bit weird but they were an interesting couple.

Amy had been drinking less with Sheldon and Wil than she was with the girls, naturally but she still had been drinking and it was beginning to catch up on her. It was no secret she couldn't handle her liquor that well, and was quite a lightweight.

"Sheldon… can you help me get to the bathroom?" Amy asked shakily.

"You can't make it yourself?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I need your assistance."

"Okay, come on." He stood up and put his hand out for her. She complied and grabbed onto it.

"Thank you."

"We will be back." Sheldon said. Wil nodded.

Wil watched them walk to the bathroom. When Amy nearly fell over Sheldon had his arms ready to catch her, this was someone who wouldn't even high-five Wil because he was afraid of the germs.

There was a small conversation between Amy and Sheldon and then they both went into a bathroom together.

* * *

_Meanwhile… _

"Sheldon you have to come in with me." Amy said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I need you to hold my hair. Please." She pleaded.

"Are you going to vomit?"

She nodded.

Sheldon thought back to the time when Amy vomited on and off, and then passed out. If she passed out when he wasn't there, he wouldn't know and she could get injured. He didn't want that.

"Okay."

_10 minutes later_

Sheldon had Amy's hair held above her head and was amazed by how soft it was. Sadly, for everyone she kept on throwing up.

"Amy, whatever you do. Do not pass out." Sheldon demanded, as if it was actually in her control.

Amy didn't respond but just continued to hurl.

_25 minutes later_

Amy was leaning against the bathroom wall panting.

"Are you finished vomiting, Amy?" Sheldon asked. "Maybe we should get some water for you."

Amy nodded and lifted her hand up so Sheldon could help her up. When they had washed their hands (Ew! Toilet germs!) they walked out the bathroom back into the party and Amy was leaning on Sheldon a bit to keep herself up.

* * *

Wil had started to talk to Penny and Leonard because Sheldon and Amy were taking too long. He wasn't sure what they were doing in there, and wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Penny, do you know where Sheldon is?" Leonard asked.

"Haven't got a clue, sweetie." She answered.

"He went to the bathroom with Amy, that was about half an hour ago though." Wil explained.

"Oh wait, there they are!" Wil pointed at them coming out the bathroom.

"Geez, Amy looks rough." Penny pointed out.

Sheldon and Amy walked up to the bar and Sheldon leant against the bar with his back to let Amy lean on him and turned his head around to talk to the bartender.

"I hope they're not getting more booze, Amy looks fucked enough." Penny said.

"It's Sheldon," Leonard said.

The bartender came back with a bottle of water and Sheldon unscrewed the lid for Amy and gave it to her, she took it with one hand and took a sip. She looked up and said something to Sheldon and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to leaning on him.

"Ain't that sweet." Penny smiled.

"Mmmm." Leonard said. "Ah, we need to get back Penny!" He was hoping for a session or two with Penny before bed, and it was getting pretty late anyway, Raj and even Howard had left with Bernadette. Leonard was sure that if it was your party, you stayed until the end and you don't just leave to have some "special" time with your wife.

Leonard, Wil, Sheldon, Penny and Amy were pretty much the last people there, and they wanted to get out.

"How are you guys getting home?" Wil asked.

"We're getting a cab." Leonard said.

"No need, I'll take you home. I've got my car." Wil smiled and jingled his keys.

"Are you sure?" Leonard asked.

"Thanks Wil." Penny said.

"I'm sure Leonard," He insisted. "Don't worry about it."

"Sheldon! Amy! Shamy!" Penny shouted, "Get your asses here."

Sheldon said something to Amy and then they started to walk over.

"Yes, Penny?" Sheldon asked.

"We're going home now." She told him. "Are you alright, Amy?"

"She has been vomiting for 20 minutes." Sheldon explained.

"Ewwww, you really aren't great with your liquor are you honey?" Penny said.

Amy shook her head.

"Have you called a cab?" Sheldon asked.

"No, Wil is taking us home." Leonard explained.

"How considerate, thank you Wil." Sheldon smiled at him.

"No biggie, Sheldon." Wil assured.

* * *

In the back of Wil's car Penny sat with Amy who was leaning on Sheldon.

"Amy, it's not time to sleep yet. Soon." Sheldon told her. Amy groaned. "It won't be too long. Especially if Wil keeps going over the speed limit."

"I'm not over the speed limit." Wil said.

"You are, 32? Slow down mister, you're almost as bad as Leonard but not quite as bad as Penny." Sheldon complained.

"Hey, I don't go over the speed limit!" Penny said.

"Oh yes you do," Leonard assured Penny.

"Whatever, I'm still alive right?" Penny said, she knew she was a bad driver…

They had arrived at Amy's apartment and Sheldon was helping Amy get out the car.

"Do you want us to wait Sheldon?" Wil asked.

"No, I am going to stay." He said.

"Really?" Leonard asked, shocked.

"Amy… has a tendency to throw up, and if she does not sleep in the right position she could choke on her vomit and die." Sheldon explained. "I will be fine."

"Okay buddy, I'll see you tomorrow." Leonard said.

"Good for you Sheldon, Amy will appreciate it." Penny commented.

"Thanks Wil." Sheldon said. "For driving us here."

"No problemo." Wil waved at him.

They watched them go into Amy's apartment building, with Amy still leaning on Sheldon's arms. He hadn't made a single complaint.

* * *

"That was weird." Leonard said.

"How? I thought she was his girlfriend." Wil asked.

"Yeah, but he's not usually _that _caring for anybody." Penny said, "Well at least I haven't seen it much."

"He has helped Amy before, a few times." Leonard added, "I guess not all the time though?"

"Yeah, not like tonight." Penny smiled. "It's sweet though."

"Why though?" Wil asked.

"Sheldon's never been that kind of guy, but something about Amy has brought out a side to him that is different, and it's kind of beautiful really." Penny said.

"It's amazing, I've known him for 10 years and she is the one person that I think he has truly cared for." Leonard

"Wow," Will let out, truly amazed.

"Indeed," Penny said.

Wil decided that if he ever had the chance to play mind tricks on Amy or Sheldon that would possibly destroy their relationship he wouldn't even bother. Because:

A) Sheldon would be onto him.

B) They're way too smart for that.

C) He just didn't think it would feel okay with them, even the thought didn't feel right, whatever was at stake. It felt cruel. (and it took A LOT to make Wil feel like he was being mean)

* * *

A/N: Thanks for getting this far. Love ya. Sorry for anything that would bother you…


End file.
